


Grounds For Divorce

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Coffee, Comedy, Free! Kink Meme, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee so good, you'll want to leave your spouse for it!</p>
<p>Rin's been banned from multiple coffee houses in the area. When he comes across the newest one in town, first impressions don't leave high hopes, but the rather stoic barista is actually pretty damn good at making coffee...</p>
<p>Kink Meme Prompt:<br/>Rin is the type who goes into any coffee shop with an extremely anal and specific order in mind and throws a fit whenever his drink if off to even the slightest degree. He orders his disgustingly customized drink at a new shop where an indifferent boy named Haruka works. Despite being a bit snarky, Haru gives Rin a perfectly made drink and the redhead leaves satisfied. As he leaves the shop, he notices his name written on the cup as 'Rinrin'. He goes back everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Days 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast writing this. :D Likely multi-chaptered. ^.^

    The new coffee shop was one people couldn't talk about with a straight face. Eyes stared in incredulous disbelief at the name, followed by laughter, before people actually went inside and found...some of the best coffee they'd ever had, actually. Despite the name, the silly motto, and ridiculous beverage titles...the coffee was pretty damn good.  
  
    Rin stared at the storefront deciding if he really, really wanted to go in or not.  His eyes couldn't leave the large sign...

 

**_Grounds For Divorce_ **  
_"Coffee so good, you'll leave your spouse for it!"_

  
  
    He sighed and stepped into the door. He'd been banned from three Starbucks in the area as well as a few locally owned places, so he was actually running out of options of places to go for his coffee fix. Why couldn't people just make his drink right? Then he wouldn't have to get so pissed off and demand multiple remakes until it was the way it should be!  
  
    Rin took a moment to take in the atmosphere. Soft jazz music played through the cafe, and he spotted a good number of tables with comfortable chairs, some soft chairs, and even a couple couches. No one seemed to be in today, and he noticed one girl at the register diddling her nails while another barista...a taller, blank-faced raven-haired boy...just stood in front of the espresso machine and stared at it. Great..just great. They had idiots manning the place! But, grumbling, he stepped to the counter, and glowered at the girl until she took notice of him.  
  
    Haruka's blue eyes turned briefly towards the redhead, then moved disinterestedly back to the espresso machine, as if expecting it to get up and move on its own. Rin let out an annoyed sound, then launched into his order...  
  
    "Large quad-shot one-third decaf ristretto latte, part soy, part breve, whole milk foam, done thick not watery, about this much," showing with his fingers, "a dash of vanilla and almond syrup, cinnamon and nutmeg on the foam, with a dot of caramel sauce in the center. At exactly one-twenty degrees."  
  
    The girl simply stared slack-jawed and glassy-eyed at him, mouth agape and hands holding the cup and marker in hand, unmoving. However, Haruka was moving, deep blue eyes focused on the task at hand. If he was annoyed he actually didn't show it, and he didn't look away from the machine as he spoke.  
  
    "Just charge a large add shot, add syrup, add soy. And get his name."  
  
    "Rin. You could have asked me yourself, you know!"  
  
    "Busy."  
  
    Rin's mouth opened then shut, and he just smirked a bit. He paid the still gawking chick and moved to the pass-off station, waiting.  Rin leaned on the counter, watching Haruka grab the bottles of syrup and toss them into the air, flipping them and catching them by the necks, dashing a touch of each flavor into the cup. Haruka had already ground the espresso a bit finer than normal, and Rin silently counted in his head as the shots poured, and his eyes noted the amount of espresso.  
  
    The breve-soy monstrosity was steamed, and Haruka's eyes never left the thermometer. The steaming was promptly stopped, checked, then poured at the same time as the espresso shots, and then the whole milk foam was made. The foam was checked, scooped, checked again, before shakers of nutmeg and cinnamon were passed over top, with the finishing touch of caramel sauce, just a touch, in the exact middle. The lid was placed, sharpie strokes given over the top, then passed over .  
  
    "About time," Rin grumped, taking the drink.  
  
    "You're welcome," that stoic voice replied, and those eyes went back to watching the machine.  
  
    Rin made a face and sipped the drink, fully expecting to have to launch in to what was wrong with it straight off...and found himself taking another sip. He scoffed slightly as he turned away, heading out and taking a longer, deeper drink. His eyes saw the lid for the first time, and the name written there, and nearly spit out his drink, coughing and choking a bit, hitting his chest.  
  
    RinRin.  
  
    He stared at the name and managed to catch his breath, smirking. Cute. He looked over his shoulder and made an amused sound...the guy wasn't even LOOKING at him...he'd gone back to just staring blankly at the machine, as if waiting for it to dance. He hadn't even gotten the dude's name. Taking another sip of his drink, he grinned to himself.  
  
    He'd just have to come back tomorrow, that's all.  
  
  
    The next day it was a bit busier, and Rin moved to stand in the line once he'd checked to make sure the odd, stoic guy was working. The register was being manned by someone different today though, some bouncy blonde boy. Was he even old enough to work here? And what was UP with some of these drink names?  
  
    "Hi, what can I get you today?" the little blond chirped.  
  
    "An Interracial Marriage, please."  
  
    What? Seriously? Rin turned his eyes to actually look at the menu. Who the hell called a black and white mocha that?  
  
    "Thank you!" the chirpy blond took the guy's money and moved on to the next.  
  
    "I'd like a Broken Marriage, please. And my wife would like the Gay Marriage Frappe."  
  
    Rin's eyes sought out the names quickly, trying not to laugh his ass off. A salted dark chocolate mocha...and...god, what was the point of so many fruity flavors in one blended drink? Could you even taste all that?  What was WRONG with people? At least HIS drink was perfectly normal, thank-you-very-much.  
  
    "I need one Caught Cheating," the next man said. Vanilla, caramel latte. "One Lawyer's Fee," black coffee, three added shots, "and for the kids we need two Full Custodys and one Split Custody." Hot chocolate, black and white hot chocolate.  
  
    Finally...FINALLY, it was his turn. Before the annoyingly chirpy little blond could even get a word out, he launched into his perfectly normal drink order. And the boy WHIMPERED. Christ, were those pink eyes welling up with TEARS!?  
  
    "HARU-CHAAAAAN! This one's being mean!" the boy's arm flailed wildly in his direction.  
  
    Haruka's oceanic eyes turned to Rin and then looked back to the drinks he'd been making. He was already working on the last order.  
  
    "Charge a large latte, add shot, add syrup, add soy," Haruka said simply, putting the drinks in a carrier before passing them out to the customer.  
  
    "Hmph," the little blond turned, punching in some buttons on the register before grumpily announcing the price.  
  
    "Hey, that's more than it was yesterday."  
  
    "You got the grumpy customer charge," the boy declared, crossing his arms, face set.  
  
    "WHAT?!"  
  
    "You're grumpy. You pay extra," the boy stated as if it made total sense.  
  
    "It's best not to argue with Nagisa," Haruka said, somehow making himself heard over the grinding coffee, despite not raising his voice.  
  
    "That's fucked up. Who's the manager?"  
  
    "Nagisa," Haruka said, shrugging.  
  
    Rin sputtered and gawked, and Nagisa simply placed his hands on his hips, puffed out his chest, and grinned broadly.  
  
    "If you wanna pay regular price, you gotta say 'Sorry I'm a Mr. Grumpy-Pants!'"  
  
    "Fuck you," Rin huffed, paying.  
  
    Nagisa made a face and stuck out his tongue, taking the money and handing Rin his change. Rin made his way over to the hand-off and leaned on it, watching Haruka work, though this time he was watching the man and not the coffee.  
  
    "So...your name's Haru-chan?"  
  
    "No," Haruka said, eye twitching just a touch.  
  
    Rin raised his brows and waited expectantly. And he waited. And waited. Rin frowned, tapping his fingers on the counter, and Haruka continued to focus on the drink.  
  
    "Well?" Rin finally said, annoyed.  
  
    "Well what?"  
  
    Rin blew out air in exasperation. Fuck, the kid was dense! Either dense, or doing it on purpose. Rin's eyes narrowed, because he could almost swear he saw those lips curl up in a teensy smirk. But it was gone so fast he wondered if he imagined it. When Haruka passed over his drink, Rin actually did thank him, and got the tiniest of smiles in return.  
  
    The RinRin on top of the cup made him smirk softly. If anyone else had called him that, he likely would have ripped them a new one. But when it was on top of a cup filled with delicious coffee...he could deal with it.    
  
    Throwing out his cup later on, he almost missed it. Rin couldn't help but be awed, wondering when the hell the guy had managed it, but...there it was, written on the bottom of his cup...Nanase Haruka. Rin was impressed.  
  
    He'd definitely found his coffee shop!


	2. Days 3 & 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three pits Rin against Nagisa once again! Day four...oh no! Haruka's day off! What's Rin to do?
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, there's some angst in this chapter. I'm sorry. Maybe.

    Day three, Rin made his way in at the same time he had the last two days. It wasn't as busy today, thankfully. He was relieved to see Haruka in his usual spot, standing in front of the espresso machine, staring at it. Standing behind the register...damn it! The blond.  
  
    Rin stepped up to the counter and crossed his arms, staring down at the pink-eyed, over-charging menace. Nagisa mimicked Rin's crossed-arms pose and tilted his head to stare up at the redhead, putting on a mock-grumpy face as the two locked eyes in an epic staredown over the cash register.  One could almost SEE the jagged lines clashing between them from their eyes.  
  
    "See, I think I deserve a grumpy cashier DISCOUNT."  
  
    "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Nagisa screeched. "I'm not grumpy! You're grumpy!"  
  
    "I am not! I just want my coffee!"  
  
    "That's not coffee, that's a monstrosity!"  
  
    "Listen, you little...."  
  
    "Nagisa." Haruka glanced over, having been ignoring them this whole time as he made Rin's drink.  
  
    "Well, would it hurt him to at least SMILE?!" Nagisa grumped, pouting.  
  
    Suddenly Rin's face split with a wide, horrible rictus grin, showing off every last one of those sharp, shark-like teeth. Nagisa shrank back with wide, horrified eyes, trembling.  
  
    "There..." Rin's voice rasped from behind clenched teeth, still smiling horrifically, "ish that better?"  
  
    "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nagisa screamed, running to the back room and hiding behind the door, quaking.  
  
    Rin burst out laughing and pumped his fist lightly by his side in a victory gesture, turning to look at Haruka. He was met with the boy's usual blank gaze...did those eyes seem a bit brighter though? Maybe Haruka was laughing on the inside.  
  
    "So, you gonna take my money?"  
  
    "I don't use the register," Haruka said, passing the drink over to the boy. "Guess it's free today."  
  
    "Really?" Rin blinked.  
  
    "I just make coffee."  
  
    "And here I thought it was my good looks and awesome personality," Rin grinned cutely.  
  
    "You have those?"  
  
    "Holy shit, you can joke?" Rin laughed.  
  
    Rin only got a blank look in return and abruptly stopped laughing, nervously scratching the back of his head.  
  
    "That uh...was a joke...right?" he forced a laugh, feeling his cheeks blossoming red under the stare.  
  
    "Tch," Haruka said and looked away, but Rin noticed the faint upward curving of the boy's lips.  
  
    Relieved, Rin relaxed and sipped his drink, heading out. He couldn't help a glance back, expecting to see Haruka staring at the machine as usual. But Haruka was looking...at him. Rin blinked, surprised, and Haruka suddenly looked away. Rin noticed the embarrassed blush on the other boy's cheeks.  Grinning to himself, he left.  
  
  
    Rin was eager for his coffee fix, but as more eager to see the barista that was almost becoming one of his obsessions. He couldn't figure Haruka out, but he really...really wanted to. But as soon as he walked in, he could tell something was off. Something was...MISSING. The annoying little blond was there...but the stoic raven-haired Coffee God was not.  
  
    Nagisa was openly flirting with a bespectacled, blue-haired DORK who was flustered and trying to wave the obnoxious little one off. Frowning, Rin stepped up to the counted.  
  
    "Where's Haruka?" he demanded.  
  
    "Oh...it's YOU," Nagisa made a face. "He's off today."  
  
    "How am I supposed to get my coffee?!"  
  
    "I assure you, I have studied all the theories and practices of making coffee! The fine art of espresso, the delicate touch of foam-making, the handling of such exquisite machinery! The art of coffee is beautiful, and I am perfectly capable of all you desire!" Rei struck a beatific pose, head held high.  
  
    "This is going to be good..." Nagisa danced back, giggling as he stepped to the register to ring Rin up.  
  
    Nagisa rubbed his hands together, eagerly watching as Rin launched into his order. With every word that flew from Rin's mouth, Rei drooped. And drooped. Head starting to hang, shoulders hunching in on themselves, face gaping at Rin in blatant disbelief.  
  
    "That....is not...beautiful," Rei whimpered. He clenched his fist near his chest and straightened up. "Coffee should be wondrous! To defile coffee in such a manner is the most ugly thing! You must be shown the error of your ways, I shall make you something truly beautiful!"  
  
    "What? No! Just give me my damn coffee!"  
  
    "I will not inflict such terrible things on anyone!"  
  
    "I want my coffee!"  
  
    "No! It's not beautiful!"  
  
    "You think an Interracial Marriage is beautiful?!"  
  
    "Are you racist?!"  
  
    "What? That's not what I meant!"  
  
    "How can you speak against the beauty of love?!"  
  
    "Now listen here..."  
  
    "What's going on?"  
  
    Haruka's voice stopped everyone in their tracks. Nagisa's hand appeared on the edge of the counter and he practically clawed his way back to his feet, having literally been rolling on the floor laughing. His face was red, tears down his cheeks from laughing so hard.  
  
    "Haru-chan!" Nagisa gasped, trying to contain his laughter. "He just met Rei-chan."  
  
    "Oh, thank god..."  
  
    "I'm not working today," Haruka cut him off.  
  
    Haruka frowned at Rin's gaping, pleading stare and let out a sigh, turning his gaze away. He walked to the back and pulled on an apron, then stood by, staring at Rei until the blue-haired man moved out of his way. Haruka began making the drink and Rei creeped up slowly behind him to watch, until he was practically against Haruka, staring over his shoulder. Rin watched the change as Haruka went still as a statue, fingers clenching in a white-knuckle grip on whatever they were holding.  
  
    "Three. Feet." Haruka's tone was clipped, harsh.  
  
    "What?" Rei asked blankly.  
  
    The thermometer in the steaming pitcher began to rattle as the hand holding it started to shake. Rin watched the boy starting to take ragged breaths as Rei stood there, oblivious.  
  
    "Get away from him, you idiot!" Rin finally snapped.  
  
    "Oh! Oh...sorry..." Rei backed away quickly, frowning. "I was just...I forgot.."  
  
    Haruka threw the apron off him and pushed between Nagisa and Rei, escaping from behind the counter. He was out the door before anyone could even blink.  
  
    "Rei-chan, why did you have to go and do that?!"  
  
    "I didn't mean to...he was making that ugly drink look beautiful, I wanted to see how..."  
  
    Rin wasn't paying attention to the insulting of his drink, just staring at the door. He turned away and made his way to the exit, intending to check to see if the boy was okay. He pushed it open and looked outside, spotting Haruka against the wall near the end of the building, breathing deeply. He was about to step out when a larger, brown-haired man came up.  
  
      
    Haru-chan...are you all right?"  
      
    Haruka took another breath and glanced up at the taller, more muscular man, nodding lightly.  
  
    "What happened?"  
  
    "It's nothing. Can we go, Makoto?"  
  
    "So soon? Did you see whatever it was that was so important to come down here for?"  
  
    Haruka shrugged and looked away. Makoto sighed and smiled, reaching out and gently touching Haruka's shoulder. Haruka moved off the wall and Makoto rested his hand on Haruka's back, gently walking him down the road.  
  
  
    Rin watched the exchange, but was unable to hear the words. He inhaled sharply, feeling his insides just...sink...when he watched the large man touch Haruka, and saw that it didn't cause the freak out that Rei's proximity had. The jealousy felt like heartburn, festering inside him, and Rin felt the tears in his eyes.  
  
    "Like you ever had a chance," he muttered to himself. "Fucking stupid."  
  
    Head down, Rin walked away, ignoring the calls from Rei and Nagisa to come get his drink. It didn't matter.  
  
    It had probably been made wrong, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, not really sorry, this is me we're talking about. :x Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Days 5-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5, where Rin inserts his foot into his mouth...day 6, where Rin is very unappreciative of a prank...and, well...day 7? Day 7 is just NOT Rin's day.

    Rin was relieved to see Haruka standing at the espresso machine the next day. The girl from his first day there was working the register, and the look of utter dread when she saw him almost made him laugh. Haruka turned his head and said something to her, before looking Rin's way and inclining his head towards the hand-off area.  
  
    "You paid yesterday and didn't get your drink," Haruka said.  
  
    "Yeah...they probably fucked it up, it doesn't matter. Are you okay, though?" Rin frowned, leaning on the hand-off counter and watching Haruka.  
  
    Haruka looked away and gave a single, light nod.  
  
    "Okay...good," Rin said. "So...you and that big guy..."  
  
    Haruka turned his gaze to Rin, staring blankly.  
  
    "You know...big, muscle-y dumb-looking dude? Your boyfriend?"  
  
    "What?" Haruka frowned, confused. "Makoto?"  
  
    "I don't know his stupid name. Probably."  
  
    "He's not my boyfriend," Haruka placed Rin's drink on the hand-off.  
  
    "What? But..."  
  
    "He's my brother."  
  
    "Oh..." Rin paused, feeling like an ass, cheeks going red.  
  
    "And he's very smart," Haruka's eyes were hard, locking on Rin again.  
  
    Open mouth, insert foot. Leave it to him to insult the guy's brother, of all people. Shit. Rin scratched the back of his neck, head ducked down at his own idiocy. Unable to bring himself to look at Haruka again, he simply took his drink and left quickly, cursing himself the whole time.  
  
  
    He almost didn't come the sixth day, but he was really needing his coffee fix. He made his way up to Grounds For Divorce when the free-standing Specials sign caught his eye. It was one of those chalkboard signs, and on it was advertised a new drink special.  
  
               ** _THE DEAL BREAKER!_**  
 _New Special Beverage!_  
 _ FOUR SHOTS!_  
 _Ristretto, One-Third Decaf_  
 _Part Soy Milk and Part Breve_  
 _Whole Milk Foam, Yummy!_  
 _Vanilla and Almond Syrup_  
 _Cinnamon and Nutmeg Sprinkles!_  
 _A little touch of caramel sauce_  
 _120°_  
 _**Order it for that special pain**_  
 ** _in your @$$!_**  
      
    And someone had drawn chibi versions of him around it.  One was at the bottom of the sign, flailing its little arms in anger, with random symbols obviously indicating profanity in a speech-bubble over its head. One was near the top of the sign, standing in front of a little counter, a little hand up and mouth wide open, with a long line of gibberish coming from the mouth, and the little register person with x's for eyes.  
  
    "What...the fuck!" Rin growled, staring at the sign in shock.  
  
    He shoved open the doors furiously and stepped in, and Nagisa immediately burst into raucous laughter, clapping his hands. Rei was standing nearby and he chuckled softly, grinning over at Rin.  
  
    "What the fuck!" Rin demanded, striding up to the register.  
  
    "Do you like it?" Nagisa giggled. "It's our homage to you!"  
  
    "Deal Breaker!?"  
  
    "Yeah! You know...that one thing that would stop you from dating someone is called a Deal Breaker! Fitting, right?" Nagisa stuck out his tongue.  
  
    Rin just stared, then looked over at Haruka, who was standing in his usual spot.  
  
    "What do you think about this?!"  
  
    "I drew the chibis."  
  
    Rin's mouth dropped open. He couldn't help but actually feel hurt, and he nearly turned around and just walked out. He even felt his eyes tear up, until Haruka handed him his cup. He took it and looked down, seeing a little chibi version of himself holding a little chibi cup, the most adorable happy look on his face, and a squiggly line over his head with a small heart attached to it.  
  
    He just stared at it for a good few minutes. And smiled.  
  
    "HE CAN SMILE!" Nagisa shrieked, pointing and turning to Rei with a grin. "I knew he can smile, Rei-chan! You owe me a pizza!"  
  
    Rin jumped and nearly dropped his cup at the shriek, saving it just in time, turning to glower at the little blonde.  
  
    "What is wrong with you?!"  
  
    "Nothing!" Nagisa giggled. "You have a nice smile, when you don't look like you're about to EAT...PEOPLE!" Nagisa stuck out his tongue.  
  
    "Shut up," Rin muttered, turning to look at Haruka.  
  
    "It's not, you know."  
  
    "What?" Rin tilted his head in confusion.  
  
    "Your drink."  
  
    "Huh?" Rin frowned and took a sip of his drink, brows knitting together. "It tastes like my drink..."  
  
    Nagisa snickered and shook his head.  
  
    "What?!"  
  
    "Nothing, nothing!" Nagisa waved his hand, laughing.  
  
    Rei pushed up his glasses, and even he was looking amused. Rin was obviously missing something. Haruka let out a soft sigh and looked away, but even his eyes sparkled faintly with amusement. Rin huffed and turned, making his way out of the cafe. He paused, cocking his foot back in order to give the offending sign a good, swift kick before he paused, eyes widening.  
  
 ** _Deal Breaker._**  
  
 _It's not, you know._  
  
 _Your drink._  
  
 ** _Deal Breaker..._**  
  
    Rin stared at the sign, then looked back inside, eyes seeking Haruka who'd gone back to his normal staring at the espresso machine. Suddenly flushing, Rin looked down to the chibi drawing on his lid and smiled again, taking a sip as he walked off. Did he really have a chance, after all?  
  
  
    Good lord, had his day been shitty. First he'd been forced to take an ice-cold shower because something had happened to the building's hot water. Then his car wouldn't start. He made a dash for the bus stop...only to just miss the bus. And the bus he did catch broke down. When he finally got to school, classes had been canceled.  
  
    Rin was about ready to snap. By the time he was able to make it to the coffee shop, it was a good hour after his normal time. And it was the yappy, small-breed little blond manning the register today. FUCK.  
  
    "I swear to god, if you fucking mess with me today, I WILL bite your head off."  
  
    One glance at those rather sharp teeth, and Nagisa wisely decided to pick his battles, and avoid this one like the plague. He simply gave a bright, nervous smile and rang Rin up. Rin made his way to the hand-off and crossed his arms, staring at Haruka, who had not yet moved to make his drink.  
  
    "You're late," Haruka accused, turning annoyed eyes to Rin.  
  
    "Bite me, it's not like I have an appointment."  
  
    "You're anal."  
  
    "Excuse you?!" Rin started, glaring.  
  
    "You're in here at the same time, every day, and your drink is specific. You're anal."  
  
    "Well...so the fuck what!" Rin smacked his hand on the hand-off, temper flaring.  
  
    Haruka smacked a cup down onto the hand-off near Rin's hand, the boy's eyes just as annoyed, even if his face was as stoic as ever.  
  
    "You. Drink this."  
  
    Rin glared and saw his name on the cup, then grabbed it up and took a drink. He gagged at the taste, and it was ice cold, opening the lid to spit it disgustedly back inside.  
  
    "The fuck was that!"  
  
    "Your drink from when you were _supposed_ to be in here," Haruka said pointedly.  
  
    Rin was caught by surprise and frowned. Haruka made the smallest of annoyed scoffs and looked away. Rin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.  
  
    "Will you..." Rin grit his teeth, forcing the next word out, "PLEASE...make a new one?"  
  
    "Tch..." Haruka didn't look at Rin, but did.  Haruka's eyes locked on Rin's as he upended the caramel sauce and put a bit more than just a touch, AND it was off-center. Haruka's eyes dared Rin to say something, and Rin just puffed his cheeks with annoyance, keeping his mouth shut.  
  
    When the cup was lidded, marked, and pushed across at him, Haruka turned and walked off. Rin frowned and stared down at the cup, shaking his head.The usual RinRin wasn't there. Instead...  
  
     **Rin. >:( **  
  
    God damn it. Today was just not his day.


	4. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8, and Rin comes in...only to find Haruka's off again. Shit! But...wait! Who's that at the table over there?

    Today was a better day. His car was still in the shop, but at least he had hot water again, and the bus didn't break down on the way to school. Checking his phone, Rin made his way to the coffee shop. He made sure to be on time.  
  
    "When are you going to erase that damn sign?!" the first words out of his mouth when he saw the abominable blond at the register.  
  
    "Never!" Nagisa cried, thrusting a fist up into the air, index finger pointed, a hand on his hip.  
  
    Rin muttered under his breath and flicked his eyes towards the espresso machine, frowning upon seeing Rei wiping down the steam wand. He glanced back towards Nagisa and the boy knew what Rin was going to ask. He grinned brightly, then simply pointed off to the side. He followed Nagisa's finger and blinked quickly.  
  
    Haruka sat at a table near the back, a sketch pad propped up against the edge of his table. His eyes were focused downward, pencil making quick, sharp motions over the paper. He had a porcelain mug in front of him, and a to-go cup placed at the chair opposite him. Rin suddenly felt nervous.  
  
    He crept closer, enough to see the RinRin in marker on top of the lid, then took a deeper, steadying breath before he walked up to the table, standing next to the chair. The pencil paused over the sketch pad, Haruka's intense blue eyes lifting to Rin.  
  
    "Back to RinRin, now?" Rin crossed his arms, fingers hidden except for his thumbs extended upwards.  
  
    "You're on time," Haruka answered, arm across his pad, hand drawing it closer to him when he noticed Rin trying to peek.  
  
    "Yeah, well. You were mean to my drink yesterday."  
  
    "Tch..." Haruka's eyes sparkled, his lips quirking slightly.  
  
    Rin noted Haruka's look to the empty chair and slowly took a seat. He pulled his cup closer and took a sip, visibly relaxing when it was exactly as he liked it. He took a deeper drink and grinned broadly, leaning back in the chair, his legs comfortably spread. Looking from his drink, he noticed Haruka's eyes on his face.  
  
    "What? Do I got something on my face?" he frowned, wiping at his nose.  
  
    "No," Haruka shook his head, looking back to his pad.  
  
    Haruka tucked the pencil behind his ear and grabbed his eraser off the table, rubbing it back and forth quickly over the paper, wiping away the sheddings with the side of his fist. He took the pencil in hand again, and with another quick glance at Rin, started to draw again.  
  
    "So...do you go to school?" Rin watched Haruka draw, curious.  
  
    "Graduated."  
  
    "Oh...what did you go for?"  
  
    "Art."  
  
    "Oh," Rin sipped his drink, feeling awkward. It was different, without the barrier of the hand-off between them. This was more face to face, more...personal.  
  
    "What about you? Do they have a school for being a dick?" Haruka tilted his head a touch, giving Rin a coy flash of his eyes.  
  
    "You're a closet ass aren't you?" Rin laughed softly, relaxing again. He'd been getting tense with his awkwardness. "I'm going to school for fitness...personal training, basically. Something to do on the side while I focus on my main thing."  
  
    "Which is?"  
  
    "Swimming."  
  
    Haruka broke the tip of his pencil, head snapping up to Rin. Rin was surprised, as that was the most emotion he'd ever seen crossing Haruka's face.  
  
    "You swim?"  
  
    "Uh...yeah? Butterfly, mainly...Free secondary."  
  
    "Take me."  
  
    "WHAT?!" Rin's eyes shot open wide.  
  
    "To the pool."  
  
    "Jesus, Haruka." Rin grabbed up his cup, downing the rest of his coffee.  
  
     His mind had gone different places at those two words, and his pants were just a bit tighter right now. He glanced over, and Haruka's eyes were practically pleading. He scoffed slightly and glanced away. Those eyes were hard to resist.  
  
    "I have practice tonight. The pool will be empty by around 8, and it's a 24-hour facility, so I can use it whenever.  Meet me at around 8:30," Rin pulled out a card with the address, handing it to Haruka. "And, um..."  
  
    "Hm?" Haruka took the card, looking at it, then glancing at Rin questioningly.  
  
    "If you're...you know, hungry, after..."  
  
    Blank stare.  
  
    Rin let out an exasperated sigh, ducking his head, bangs falling over his face.  
  
    "I'dliketotakeyououttoeat?"  
  
    Haruka blinked rapidly, turning his head, eyes looking towards the left as he tried to figure out if he'd heard right.  
  
    "Oh..."  Haruka said, when he managed to spread the words apart in his head. "Okay. Why?"  
  
    Rin's turn to stare, and he reached up, scratching the inside of his ear nervously. "Just...because?"  Damn it. Lame!  
  
    "Okay."  
  
    "Okay," Rin nodded, getting up and grabbing his empty cup. "See you then."  
  
    Haruka glanced down at his pad as Rin made his way towards the creamer stand to throw out his cup, then looked back up at Rin's back.  
  
    "Makoto will come, though."  
  
    Rin's shoulders hunched inward sharply and he nearly tripped over his feet. He felt his eye twitch as he looked back at Haruka slowly.  
  
    "I'm not paying for him!"  
  
    "That's fine," Haruka nodded.  
  
    Rin groaned to himself softly and stepped to the creamer stand. He glanced around and threw his trash away, heading out. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he left, and hopefully no one noticed the napkin-wrapped lid hidden in his hand.  
  
  
    Rin stayed in the water after practice was over, and as usual he was the only one. He swam a few laps hoping to calm his nerves, but nothing seemed to want to settle the butterflies in his stomach. He knew it wasn't really a date, especially now with Haruka's freaking brother with him, but it would be the first time he'd be seeing the boy outside of the coffee house.  
  
    Planting his hands on the side of the pool, his arms bulged a bit a he lifted himself out of the water. He rested his knee on the edge and twisted, sitting on the ledge and pushing his goggles up over his swim cap. Checking the time, he got to his feet and made for the entrance of the pool. He pushed open the door...  
  
    ...and Haruka was pretty much a blur, managing to get through the open space between him and the door. Before Rin could even blink, shirts were flying, pants were gone, shoes and socks were on the ground, and it was all followed by a splash. In SECONDS! Rin could only just stand there blinking in shock before turning around, seeing Haruka surface after a few sharp dolphin kicks before flipping onto his back and just floating.  
   
    "I...bu...HELLO TO YOU TOO, HARUKA!" Rin shouted, voice echoing.  
  
    Haruka simply raised his hand out of the water, giving it a little shake before letting it splash back down.  
  
    "I feel so used," Rin grumbled.  
  
    "Don't take it personally," Makoto laughed softly.  
  
    Rin jumped a bit, turning back to Makoto. He'd forgotten the other man was there.  
  
    "I'm Tachibana Makoto," the larger man said, extending his hand.  
  
    "Matsuoka Rin," Rin responded, grasping Makoto's hand, then he paused. "Wait...Tachibana? Not Nanase?"  
  
    "He's my brother, but not by blood," Makoto's eyes crinkled around the edges with his warm smile. "It's a story for another time."  
  
    "Oh," Rin shrugged, and made to turn to the pool, but Makoto's grip tightened on his hand. He winced, and could almost hear his bones grind together.  
  
    Makoto drew Rin closer and the grin stayed on his lips, but the wrinkles around the eyes were gone. Eyes that were now hard, protective.  
  
    "What are your intentions towards Haru-chan?"  
  
    "Ow," Rin hissed. "What the fuck!"  
  
    "Are you playing some sort of game?"  
  
    "No!" Rin murmured, not raising his voice over Makoto's.  
  
    Makoto obviously didn't want to attract Haruka's attention. His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. But the tone sent shivers down Rin's spine. He'd prefer Makoto to straight up yell at him, but instead...those whispers were almost terrifying.  
  
    "He's not someone to conquest. To wear down until you can fuck him and leave him. He's never even dated anyone. So, I swear, Matsuoka Rin, if you hurt him, use him, anything like that..." Makoto leaned in, lips close to Rin's ear.  
  
    Rin was practically froze in place, lips hanging in shock, pupils almost completely dilated.  
  
    "I will hunt you down."  
  
    The noise out of Rin's throat was rather strangled, feeling that warm breath over the rim of his ear, those hard, very believable words. Makoto's hand let go of his, but his still stayed in the air as he let it sink in.  
  
    "It's...nothing like that!" he finally said.  
  
    "Good!" Makoto said brightly, tilting his head, smiling genuinely again. "Now, don't leave Haru waiting yeah? He's looking at you."  
  
    Makoto turned, heading to the bleachers. Rin shook the shivers from his body and took a deep breath, turning and grinning at Haruka.  
  
    "So..." Rin pulled his goggles down over his eyes, heading to the starting blocks. "How about a race then, Haruka? Think you can keep up with me?"  
  
    Haruka swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out, glancing at Rin.  
  
    "I only swim Free."  
  
    "Fine with me." Rin adjusted his goggles, pulling the strap out to snap it in place, giving Haruka an eager, sharp-toothed grin. "I won't wait up for you, though."  
  
    "Makoto!" Haruka called, eyes bright, turning to look at the boy to the side. "Give us a start?"  
  
    "You're going to race?" Makoto sat up, surprised.  
  
    Haruka nodded, adjusting his goggles.  
  
    "Four laps, 100 yards. Ready to be left in my wake?" Rin stepped onto starting block.  
  
    "Hn," Haruka got up, crouching down into position when Makoto called the Ready.  
  
    At Makoto's call, both boys dove into the water. Knifing into the water, they stayed under for a good distance, taking advantage of the dolphin kicks until surfacing almost halfway down the pool, leading into their strokes. They were neck in neck just before the first turn, and Haruka began to pull ahead. Haruka hit the second turn just ahead of Rin, but Rin started to swim harder.  
  
    He'd overtaken Haruka by a good bit by the third turn, both boys locking eyes during their breathing as Haruka approached the wall. He kicked into his last turn and drove himself forward. Rin's strokes were quick and strong, pulling him forward, and Haruka hurried to close the distance. But Rin was honed for the race, primed and practiced. He hit the wall and got to his feet, ripping his goggles off his face and grinning widely.  
  
    Haruka hit the wall seconds later, getting to his feet, breathing heavily. Rin moved to their lane divider, leaning on it with crossed arms, resting his chin on them as he looked up at Haruka.  
  
    "Pretty good for an amateur," Rin quipped through panting breaths, still smiling.  
  
    "I'm not used to short pools," Haruka huffed, looking down at Rin.    
  
    "Mm-hm, excuses..." Rin grinned brightly. "You're just out of shape. You're skinny, but you still got a little..."  
  
    Rin reached out without thinking, pinching Haruka's side, getting the teeny bit of pudge he had there. Almost minuscule, really. Haruka tensed though, eyes widening a bit at the feel of the other man's fingers on his skin. Makoto's shoulders stiffened as well, preparing to move over to get Haruka out of the pool.  
  
    "Oh, shit," Rin realized too late, jerking his hand back.  
  
    Haruka sank under the water slowly and shifted back, surfacing again on the other side of the lane divider behind him, putting an entire lane between himself and Rin for the moment, taking a deep breath.  
  
    "Haru....?" Makoto called.  
  
    Haruka shook his head and waved Makoto off with his head, inhaling deeply and turning his eyes to Rin.  
  
    "I'm sorry, I forgot..."  
  
    "Stop," Haruka murmured. "It's...okay," he paused. "And I'm not out of shape."  
  
    "Hello? I got fat between my fingers," Rin grinned, realizing Haruka wasn't freaking out so badly.  
  
    "Fft," Haruka shook his head, lowering into the water to mimic Rin's pose on the other lane divider, resting his chin on his own arms.  
  
    They just stared at each other, quiet except for the sound of the water around them. Rin might have found it uncomfortable with anyone else, but with Haruka...he didn't mind it. He never got the chance to just...stare unabashedly at Haruka, but now...he could just take in the looks of the man.  
  
    Curiously, he reached out, letting his hand just float in the lane between them, near the middle. Haruka's eyes turned to the hand and stared at it a moment. He shifted, extending his own arm, letting his hand float in the water just shy of Rin's.  
  
    "The water likes you," Haruka said, finally.  
  
    "Yeah?" Rin's brows lowered a bit, and he grinned. "I like the water, too."  
  
    "Hn," Haruka glanced away, drawing his hand back and turning, kicking under the water easily.  
  
    He swam underneath the other dividers, heading to the open space at the side of the pool. Rin gave a kick and sent his body over his divider, then dove under water, dolphin-kicking beneath the surface until he reached where Haruka had flipped over and started floating. He came up then, flipping over as well.  
  
    Rin turned his head to look towards Haruka, who in turn was looking his way, their bodies aimed in opposite directions but heads near the other. Haruka shifted his hand, letting it float close to Rin's head without actually touching it. It was an intricate little dance of floating and near-touches between them, and Rin didn't mind that.  
  
    He grinned at Haruka and twisted away, flashing the man a wink before he dove beneath the surface again, heading towards the deeper end of the pool. Haruka spun around and gave chase, hips moving with his kicks as he swam after Rin. The redhead moved deeper and turned to face the surface as Haruka swam over him.  
  
    He blew a kiss and released the breath he'd been holding, watching the air bubbles rise up and burst over Haruka's stomach.  The man to twitched and squirmed, releasing his own breath before rising to the surface. Rin broke the water not far away, laughing and grinning widely.  
  
    "What was that?" Haruka asked, a small smile on his lips.  
  
    "Our first kiss," Rin smirked playfully. "Underwater kiss from a Shark!"  
  
    Haruka's eyes widened and he touched his stomach lightly, a flush rising to his cheeks.  
  
    "I...I need to go," Haruka mumbled, turning and swimming to the edge, climbing out quickly.  
  
    Makoto rose from his seat and met Haruka halfway with a towel, starting to dry the boy off as he leaned in to have a whispered conversation. Rin groaned to himself, letting himself sink under the water until he was practically sitting on the floor of the pool, hiding his face in his hands. Damn it, he'd pushed it too far.  
  
    He could go without air for a little bit. They would be gone soon enough, most likely. He pushed himself though, and finally, a few minutes later, he kicked hard to the surface, taking in  rough gasp for air as he broke free.  
  
    "Are you taking Haru to dinner or what?"  
  
    Shocked, Rin turned towards the voice, seeing Makoto standing at the edge. His hands were in his pockets, thumbs out, tilting his head towards Rin.  
  
    "Wh..what? Weren't you guys leaving?" Rin frowned.  
  
    "We are. For dinner, like you told him." Makoto gave Rin a smile...a real one.  
  
    Rin couldn't help the wide grin splitting his face, swimming quickly towards the edge of the pool. He knew Makoto had something to do with it, and now he was very happy Makoto had come after all.  
  
    "You're sitting at a separate table, just so you know," Rin smirked.  
  
    Makoto just grinned and turned, heading towards where Haruka was waiting by the exit. Haruka's eyes flashed in his direction, then he looked away, left arm across his chest holding his right. Rin dried and dressed quickly, glad he hadn't screwed things up royally.  
  
    He'd have to remember to pay for Makoto's dinner...just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh yuuuuus. First date taems! :D Hope you enjoyed! Thank you all so much for reading and loving this story of mine! ♥ Of course, we're not done yet!


	5. Evening 8, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rin is not as suave as he thinks he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I have just not been inspired and I am now working full-time. I hope this brings you as much joy as the previous chapters!

    Rin had his clothes on and was out of the lockers faster than he ever had been in his life. His hair was pulled back into a little duck tail, his bangs still a bit wet and framing his face.  He had a black Fedora propped at a jaunty angle on his head, a small silver shark on the side.   
  
    He had his usual dog tags around his neck. He'd chosen a black, long-sleeved mesh top that had solid, leather-like 'straps' around it, covering bits of the skin beneath. His black skinny jeans showed off the curves of his ass and calves rather nicely, a studded belt around his waist and a second slanted across his hips, a silver chain dangling from his pocket and curving around back to attach to a belt loop. His shoes were gray, with a set of red eyes and white shark teeth over the soles.   
  
    "Ready?" he asked as he walked over, slinging his bag over his shoulder.   
  
    Haruka's eyes were watching him, shifting on his feet a bit as he looked Rin over slowly.   
  
    "What? What is it?" Rin asked, suddenly nervous when Haruka's eyes kept on him, though the boy said nothing. "Do I have a rip in my shirt? Shit, I just bought this.." he looked down at himself, trying to twist around to look at his shirt, trying to see what was wrong.   
  
    Makoto couldn't help a soft laugh, causing Rin to bristle just a touch.  
  
    "What?! What's so funny? Shit, was I still too wet? I don't look like I fuckin' wet myself, do I?" Rin's eyes suddenly shot down to his own crotch.   
  
    Makoto laughed a bit harder, and Haruka blinked, unable to stop the faint upward curve of his lips, watching Rin freak out.  
  
    "No, no..." Makoto waved his hands to calm Rin down, smiling warmly. "He...thinks you look good."  
  
    Haruka's eyes widened a bit and he shot Makoto an almost panicked, betrayed look, then suddenly looked away, cheeks going red.  
  
    "I...WHAT?!" Rin exclaimed, blinking, and looking over at Haruka. The boy's embarrassed reaction said it all, and Rin huffed, scratching the back of his neck. "I swear, you're going to be the death of me, Haruka."   
  
    Haruka let out a little huff, scraping the toe of his shoe over the pool floor. He tilted his head, giving a quick shake of it to flip his hair from his eyes, so one blue eye was free to look Rin's way, almost coyly. Though not purposeful on Haruka's part.   
  
    "So, um..." Rin licked his lips a bit, "what do you like to eat?"   
  
    "Mackerel."   
  
    "Okay..." Rin furrowed his brow, trying to think of anywhere that served mackerel. "Anything..else?"  
  
    "Mackerel and pineapple."  
  
    "Are you pulling my leg?" Rin stared at Haruka suspiciously.   
  
    Makoto gave a loud snigger, bringing his fist up over his mouth and turning it into a cough.   
  
    "Pulling your leg?" Haruka asked, frowning.  
  
    "Nevermind...there's a good place around the way that has good sushi, and I've had saba there before."  
  
    "Iwatobi Sushi?"  
  
    "Guess you know it, huh?"  
  
    Haruka nodded, turning and heading out the door with Rin stepping alongside.   
  
    "Are you okay?" Rin asked, after a few minutes of silence passed between them as they walked. "I mean, I didn't mean to freak you out...I'm sorry.."  
  
    "It's okay," Haruka murmured, glancing at Rin.   
  
    Rin glanced over at Haruka and very carefully worried his bottom lip between his teeth, shifting to walk a little closer. Haruka blinked and took another glance at Rin, but didn't move away. A little more confident, Rin tried to move a little more suavely closer...  
  
    ...and tripped. He stumbled, eyes going wide, but managed to catch himself just barely, leaning forward and teetering a bit on his feet until he felt something on his second belt pulling him back. He blinked a bit and glanced back to see Haruka having caught hold of his belt. Haruka flushed and let go once Rin was steadied, looking away and crossing his arms.   
  
    "Smooth," Makoto called from behind them, smiling playfully.   
  
    "Sh...shut up!" Rin looked back over his shoulder, baring his teeth and flushing, reaching up to straighten his hat.   
  
    Great. He'd been aiming to try and hold Haruka's hand but that obviously wasn't going to happen now. Great going, Rin, he berated himself. He rubbed his burning face and sighed, glancing at Haruka.  
  
    Haruka just started walking again, and Rin moved to catch up, walking beside the dark-haired boy and crossing his arms. Makoto couldn't help grinning, walking a few paces behind, watching both boys walking side by side, practically mirrored with their arms crossed and awkwardly trying not to look at each other.   
  
    It was almost a relief, really, when they reached the restaurant.   
  
    "Table for three?" the host asked once they'd arrived.   
  
    "No...one table for two, you can sit the big guy in the alley or something," Rin huffed.   
  
    Makoto just smiled, the host blinking a bit in surprise.   
  
    "One table for them, they're 'dating,'" Makoto said teasingly, watching the pink rise on both sets of cheeks, "I'll take a table nearby, please. Thank you," he said to the host.   
  
    The little wrinkled Asian man nodded, leading them to a small table and setting the menus down, then sitting Makoto at a table nearby   
  
    Rin shifted in his seat across from Haruka, looking at the boy whose menu just sat untouched.   
  
    "Already know what you want, huh?"  
  
    Haruka nodded quietly, hands folded in front of him on the table, eyes cast downwards.   
  
    "Sooo...um..." Rin drew a circle on the table with his fingers. Damn, why was this so hard? He always thought he was so smooth before, but it wasn't there with Haruka.   
  
    "You said swimming is your focus," Haruka said suddenly.  
  
    "Oh...yeah. It is. I swim competitively, but I'm not sponsored by a big company yet. Got some small local ones right now, and it helps."  
  
    "Are you good?"  
  
    "Wha...?! OF COURSE I'M GOOD!" Rin went red when he noticed people looking at him. Oops, too loud.   
  
    Makoto was laughing behind his hand, and Rin shot him a glare, huffing.   
  
    "Anyway..." he grumbled, looking back to Haruka, noticed the faint grin on the other man's lips.  He opened his mouth, then snapped it shut again. "You did that on purpose!"  
  
    Haruka gave a small chuckle, tilting his head.   
  
    "You're a jerk. I almost made the Olympics, you know. Just fucking missed it. I'll make 2016, you'll see, Haruka."  
  
    "Tch...I was never concerned about times," Haruka said softly. "I just liked to swim."  
  
    "Were you ever on a team?"  
  
    "Yeah...me and Makoto were..."  
  
    "Really? Him?"  
  
    "Yeah...he did Backstroke. But as we got older, it became more about times, and they tried to make me do other things, so I stopped. I didn't swim for that, for times."  
  
    Rin nodded, then glanced up when the waiter came by.   
  
    "What would you guys like?"  
  
    "I'd like an order of goma-ae, miso, chirashi don, and a spicy tuna cone," he rattled it all off in the same, crisp tone he used when ordering his drink. He glanced over, seeing Haruka's eyebrow raised and the corner of his lips turned upwards slightly. "What?"   
  
    "Nothing," Haruka said, glancing up at the waiter. "Two orders of saba sashimi and two of saba nigiri."  
  
    "You weren't kidding about the mackerel..." Rin shook his head, laughing a bit. "That's it? Not even any miso?"  
  
    "Do they have saba miso?"  
  
    "Uh..." the waiter blinked a bit, shaking his head.   
  
    "No. No they don't," Rin shook his head, laughing a bit.   
  
    "Well...fine, I guess. Miso, too, then."  
  
    The waiter nodded and wrote the orders down, heading off again.  
  
    "So...is mackerel all you eat?" Rin grinned.  
  
    "No...miso, too. Apparently."  
  
    Rin's lips parted as he stared at Haruka, then threw his head back, laughing.  Shaking his head, he brushed his hair back and grinned widely at the man sitting across from him. Haruka glanced downwards, cheeks lightly flushed as he ran the tip of his finger around the rim of his glass of water. trying not to stare at the redhead.   
  
    The waiter came out a few minutes later and set down Rin's goma-ae, along with the miso soup for both of them.   
  
    "YOU GOT HIM TO ORDER MISO?!" Makoto's voice interrupted them before they could start, and Haruka turned his head to the side, shooting Makoto a small glare.   
  
    Rin burst out laughing again, leaning back in his chair. Settling down, he shot a toothy grin at Makoto.   
  
    "Oops...sorry...I'll go back to being quiet. Over here, all alone," Makoto grinned warmly and waved, chuckling. "He just...NEVER orders anything else when we come here. Ever."  
  
    Haruka turned his head away from Makoto in that embarrassed way of his, crossing his arms.   
  
    "Yeah, well, he's never here with a sexy  redhead," Rin waggled his eyebrows, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning his chair back, doing his best to look smooth.   
  
    Only he tipped the chair too far back and ended up losing his balance. His arms flailed, and there was no Haruka to grab him and steady him. Haruka's head snapped in Rin's direction at the sound of the redhead's foot knocking the leg of the table, and Makoto's eyes went wide as Rin seemed to fall backwards in slow motion.   
  
    Rin's knee hit the underside of the table as the redhead fell back, knocking the table in the other direction. Haruka was out of the chair faster than he was out of his clothes when water was around, managing to avoid the spill of drinks and miso as Rin crashed to the floor and rolled backwards off the chair, body flipping over his head before he landed sprawled on his stomach.   
  
    The restaurant had gone completely silent, and  Rin could feel all eyes on him. Groaning in pain, though the hurt was mostly to his ego, he brought his arms up and covered his head, pressing his face against the floor. His eyes squeezed tightly shut to stop the tears threatening to fall.   
  
    He'd just ruined his chances. He knew it.   
  
    This was the worst date ever.


	6. Evening 8, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was the date a flop, like Rin's attempt at coolness? Or will there be a second date?

    Rin looked up from his spot on the floor, blinking slowly at the blurred image of a hand extended out towards him. A few more blinks of his eyes brought the hand into clearer focus and his eyes widened a bit, seeing the person leaning down and offering to help him up.  
  
    Haruka.  
  
    Swallowing hard, Rin's hand rose, palm gracing palm and curling his fingers around the other male's hand. Haruka's grip was firm on his hand, and Rin used the assistance to slowly get to his feet, head ducked. His red hair had come loose and fell over his face. He wasn't quite sure where his hat ended up. Rin's eyes drifted down to their joined hands, not yet having let go. Haruka seemed to notice as well, quickly dropping Rin's hand and looking away from the redhead, cheeks tingeing pink.  
  
    "I...uh...thanks," Rin mumbled in embarrassment.  
  
    Haruka gave a curt nod in response, turning his head to seek out Makoto. The larger brunet was talking quietly to what looked to be the manager of the establishment while a waiter hurried up to check on Rin, apologizing profusely.  
  
    "What? No, it's fine. I'm fine..." Rin said, not liking the attention drawn to him, especially when it was his fault. Though he wasn't quite going to admit fault for this. "I'll just..." Rin drew out his wallet and stuffed a few bills into the waiter's hand. "Here, this should pay the bill, just..keep the change.."  
  
    "But...sir, this is more than..."  
  
    "Keep it!" Rin said and turned, making a quick escape.  
  
    Haruka opened his mouth but wasn't quite sure what to say, looking towards Makoto helplessly. Makoto's mouth dropped open faintly as he watched Rin leave quickly, excusing himself and making his way after the young redhead.  
  
    "Rin! Rin, wait!" Makoto called once outside.  
  
    Rin didn't stop, head hunched down and hands shoved into his pockets, pace quick but not quite a run. He didn't stop until Makoto's hand closed around his arm, gentle but steady. Rin stopped but didn't look back, breaths coming short and quick, head down so the other man couldn't see the tears streaming down his face.  
  
    "Rin, you didn't have to go..."  
  
    "Why? I've already made enough of an idiot out of myself tonight, thanks. I'd better just go before I make everything worse. He's probably had enough of me already."  
  
    "Don't be foolish, Rin," Makoto said softly.  
  
    Rin swallowed hard, raising his hand and swiping it under his eyes, sniffling a bit. He felt Makoto's large hand rest on his trembling shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He couldn't help calming down, at least a little.  
  
    "Listen to me," Makoto's voice was soft, warm, and reassuring. "I have known Haru-chan all my life. Never once has he gone on a date. _Never_."  
  
    Rin's eyes shot open, and he turned his head slowly to look at Makoto, disbelief in his eyes.  
  
    "You're lying."  
  
    "No."  
  
    "But...he's so...well, at least, he's..." Rin stumbled to find the words, flushing and looking away.  
  
    Makoto laughed brightly, smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkling softly as he looked at Rin, shaking his head, "Rin...it's okay. I understand. But no...this is his first date. Ever."  
  
    "Well, fuck," Rin looked down, scratching the back of his head and sighing. "And here I ruined it like a fucking idiot. Great. Even more reason for him not to want to go on another with me. I'm such a dumb ass!"  
  
    "You're intent on beating yourself up over this...but please listen to me. Stop being so thick-headed."  
  
    "What?! I'm not..." Rin protested loudly, straightening up.  
  
    "You are!" Makoto waved off Rin's protests, shaking his head. "Stop. Hear me out."  
  
    Grumping softly, Rin crossed his arms and almost pouted, turning to look at Makoto expectantly.  
  
    "Not one date. Never. I've never seen him interested in...well.... _any_ one before. But then, one day...he comes home talking about this redhead who came in the shop."  
  
    Rin's arms fell away from his chest to hang by his sides, staring at Makoto. Not one person? Haruka had never been interested...had never even been on a date...Rin couldn't believe it. Makoto had to be having him on. Pulling his leg.  
  
    "Then, on his day off...he suddenly wants to go to the coffee shop. He needed to see something important. That was a new one. But then Rei..." Makoto trailed off and shrugged. "But...I saw you at the doorway, after he left. And his next day off, he wanted to go back."  
  
    Rin felt his face go red and turned away, swallowing hard.  
  
    "Even when you were late..."  
  
    "Oh, god, please, don't remind me. I paid dearly for that!" Rin made a face, remembering his ice-cold drink, then the replacement which practically had an entire bottle of caramel sauce upended into it. Horrific. "I'm still traumatized!"  
  
    "Tell me, do you think he gets that agitated over just anyone?" Makoto chuckled, watching the redhead before him.  
  
    "I..."  
  
    "Exactly. So this? This is nothing," Makoto waved his hand dismissively. "You just pick yourself up, brush yourself off, and try again. What are you doing next Saturday?"  
  
    "I...you...what?"  
  
    "Next Saturday. What are you doing?"  
  
    "I...I'm working..."  
  
    "Sunday?"  
  
    "What? Why?"  
  
    "Think about it," Makoto chuckled, giving his eyes a playful roll and shaking his head. "Dense. What are you doing Sunday?"  
  
    "Nothing..."  
  
    "Good. Figure something out, you're taking Haruka on another date."  
  
    "What?! But he won't..."  
  
    "Shh!" Makoto raised his hand, covering Rin's mouth. "He will. Ok? Nod your head."  
  
    Glowering, blushing, Rin nodded his head slowly, though he was tempted to bite that palm.  
  
    "Ok, good," Makoto lowered his hand, smiling. He took out his phone, unlocking it and pulling up the contacts. "What's your phone number and email?"  
  
    Rin gave the larger boy his contact information, fidgeting a bit. Makoto's thumbs moved quickly over his phone as he entered it, Rin's phone buzzing in his pocket after Makoto sent him a text.  
  
    "There, now you have my number, and I texted you Haru-chan's number, too. Maybe a picnic on the beach, Sunday, noon? Just show up, I'll take care of the rest."  
  
    "But...shouldn't I..."  
  
    "No, no...it's fine. I'll just get everything ready and I'll make myself scarce, okay?"  
  
    "Yeah....okay...." Rin flushed, embarrassed that Haruka's brother had to set up their next date for them, yet relieved. "Thanks, Makoto."  
  
    "You're welcome. I just want to see Haru happy."  
  
    Rin nodded, turning to head off.  
  
    "Wait."  
  
    Rin stopped in his tracks, tensing a bit. That wasn't Makoto's voice! Turning slowly, even Makoto seemed slightly surprised, both boys turning towards Haruka heading there way, holding a slightly dented hat in his hands as if it were a priceless antique. Stopping a few feet away, he held it out gently.  
  
    "You forgot your hat."  
  
    Rin bit his bottom lip, moving to take it carefully from Haruka's hands. He checked it over to make sure no food or soup had gotten on it, slowly placing it back on his head.  
  
    "Thanks."  
  
    Haruka simply nodded, turning his head to the side. Rin waved faintly, turning away and making his way back towards the pool. Haruka looked back to Rin's retreating back, waving back slowly though the other boy couldn't see it, before looking over at Makoto.  
  
    "So, I got his phone number and email address for you," Makoto said, grinning at the surprised look on the raven-haired boy's face. He glanced down at his phone, thumbs moving quickly as he sent off another text.  
  
    "Wha...."  
  
    "He's working next Saturday, though. But I've asked Nagisa if you can have Sunday off instead..."  
  
    "But..."  
  
    Makoto's phone chimed with the text he received back, brows furrowing at the rather odd emote on it. It looked like some weird sort of smiley. They '8' was usually sunglasses, he thought to himself. And he knew usually a 'D' was a big smile. But why did the emote need such a large nose with so many equal signs? He didn't think he'd ever figure Nagisa out.  
  
    "Er, anyway...Nagisa says 'GET IT HARU-CHAN!' and has some weird, big smiley with it. So, I guess you have Sunday off," Makoto grinned.  
  
    Haruka shot Makoto a relieved look, seeming to relax in the other's presence. He gave his best friend a small smile.  
  
    "You're welcome, Haru-chan. He seems nice so far. Don't worry though, I'll help you with whatever you need. I'll take care of everything."  
  
    Haruka nodded, then paused, blinking rapidly and shooting an almost panicked look to the larger male. Makoto blinked, then shook his head, laughing brightly.  
  
    "No, I did _NOT_ kiss him goodnight for you, Haru-chan. Really?"  
  
    Haruka huffed and looked away,but looked quite relieved. Makoto put an arm around the smaller male, laughing softly and shaking his head, leading the boy away.  
  
    "That will be YOUR job, not mine, Haru-chan..."  
  
    Haruka shot Makoto a look, eyes narrowing a bit and shaking his head slowly.  
  
    "What, you don't want to kiss him yourself, but don't want me to either?" Makoto teased his friend gently.  
  
    "Makoto..." Haruka frowned softly.  
  
    "Haru-chan..."  
  
    "Drop the -chan."  
  
    "Never. Anyway...you like him, right?"  
  
    Lips pursing into a thin line, Haruka looked away, a flush crossing his cheeks, though he didn't answer. Makoto didn't need the answer, Haruka's actions answer enough for him. He drew the boy to his side, giving Haruka a gentle squeeze.  
  
    "Be yourself. He respects your space, that much is obvious. If he ends up moving too fast, stop him, tell him. He'll respect you, I'm positive."  
  
    "Thanks, Makoto."  
  
    "What's a brother for?" the taller man chuckled softly. "C'mon, let's get home."  
  
    Nodding, Haruka walked back with Makoto. It may not have been the best date ever. Or even the second best. But it was Haruka's first date ever, and he had a second date lined up. Staring up to the sky, the raven-haired barista felt the corners of his lips curl upwards in a small smile. He had a second date lined up. With RinRin.  
  
    What wasn't there to smile about?  
  
   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit earlier than I expected, but here we are! Hope it holds up to everyone's standards! ♥ This chapter was helped along by Yutaan, see the wonderful fan work for Grounds For Divorce and the inspiration for some of this chapter here: http://yutaan.tumblr.com/post/65561334232/follow-up-to-these-doodles-about-the-coffee-shop


	7. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou wants to see who this Haruka is. But their trip ends up being cut short.

    "How does the Scooby gang lean like this?" Rin grumped as he supported himself with one hand, peeking around the corner of a building a block away.   
  
    "Stop complaining! Where is he?"   
  
    "He's the one behind the espresso machine!"   
  
    "The one with the blue hair? He doesn't seem your type..."  
  
    "Eurgh, NO! That's Ryugazaki. He's horrible. The absolute worse. And he's insane. 'Beautiful' this and 'Beautiful' that and oh my god he can't even make a drink! I can't believe they haven't fired him yet."  
  
    "Why would they fire him?"   
  
    "BECAUSE!" Rin huffed, turning his head upwards and getting a face full of ponytail from the person leaning over him. "I've made like, hundreds of complaining phonecalls and filled out tons of their comment cards."  
  
    "BIG BROTHER!"   
  
    "What? He's a pain."   
  
    Gou sighed and shifted her position, straightening up and stretching her arms over her head. She rested her hands on her hips and turned to look at Rin as the redhead pulled himself up from his awkward position, cracking his back.   
  
    "I can't believe you're so obsessed over a guy."  
  
    "Hey!" Rin flushed. "Shut up. It's not as bad as you and your muscle fetish."  
  
    "Hey!" Gou squeaked, blushing furiously. "It's not a fetish! I just...appreciate...the fine male figure," Gou made a face at her older brother. "I hate you. I'm going to get a drink."  
  
    "Wha....WAIT!"   
  
    But Gou was already halfway to the coffee shop, and Rin groaned. He made his way after her, and then...his eyes fell on the Specials sign. Which...hadn't been changed. And he broke into a run. But far too late. Gou had come upon it and had stopped, staring at it.   
  
    "That....that's....YOUR drink..."  
  
    Rin groaned.  
  
    "THAT is YOUR drink..." Gou said again, and before Rin could respond, she burst out into laughter, doubling over and having to hold her sides.   
  
    "I hate you," Rin whined, pulling his baseball cap down to hide his face, walking passed her and into the shop. Head down, he didn't notice Haruka's eyes lighting up a bit upon spotting the redhead.   
  
    "Hello Rin and Rin's sister!" Nagisa shouted from the register as Gou walked in after Rin, still chortling, and waving at them.   
  
    "How'd you know she was my sister?" Rin stared at the little blond.  
  
    "The hair, DUH!" Nagisa rolled his eyes.   
  
    Rin made a face, stepping up, though Nagisa already had his drink rung through on the register. He huffed, then smirked softly, motioning his sister forward.  
  
    "I love all your drink names!" Gou gushed as she stepped to the register. "I'll haaaave..." she stared at the menu before sharply turning her gaze to Nagisa, face becoming all business, "...a large latte, can you do half 2% and half whole milk? The 2% needs to be at 100 degrees, the whole milk at 175, but pour the whole milk in first please, three shots, one of them decaf, the decaf shot poured through the foam, two pumps of vanilla and one pump chocolate, whipped cream, and caramel syrup." She smiled brightly.  
  
    "Your whole family's evil," Nagisa spoke in an awed whisper, eyes huge. He stared at her, cup in hand, before huffing softly. "Fiiiiine. You get the extra charge, too. What's your name?"  
  
    "Kou."  
  
    "K-O-U?" Nagisa started writing.  
  
    "No! G-O-U!"  
  
    "So Gou?"  
  
    "Kou!"  
  
    "But it's Gou!"  
      
    "Kou!" she stamped her foot.  
  
    "Gou!"  
  
    "Kou!"  
  
    "Kou!"  
  
    "Gou!"  
  
    "I win!" Nagisa flashed a V-sign and did a little dance in a circle as Gou steamed, face practically matching her hair as she glared at Nagisa.  
  
    "I can't believe you even FELL for that," Rin said, snickering quietly, though promptly stopping when Gou's murderous gaze turned his way.  "Hey, hey!" he held up his hands, "HE'S the one who did it, not me!"   
  
    "Hmph!" Gou stomped off to the drink pick-up area, leaving Rin to pay. She leaned on the hand-off point, elbows on the surface and chin on her fists as she stared at Haruka.   
  
    "What?" Haruka glanced over as he worked on the drinks.   
  
    "I'm trying to figure out why Rin is so enchanted with you. You must have really nice muscles."  
  
    "KOU!" Rin cried out, face going red.  
  
    "What?" she looked over at Rin, then back to Haruka. "I've never seen him so taken with a guy before! You know he's kept all the--..."  
  
    "KOU!" Rin's horrified cry rang through the shop as he moved over, clamping his hand over her mouth and pulling her away.   
  
    Utterly embarrassed, Rin didn't even wait for their drinks as he dragged her out of the coffee shop.  
  
    "Hey! You didn't get your drinks!" Nagisa called after them, blinking rapidly. He turned to look at Haruka. "What did he keep?"  
  
    Haruka shrugged and sighed quietly, staring down at the drinks he'd been almost done making. All that work for nothing. What a waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, guys! Hope you enjoy it anyway. I wanted to get you guys something for Christmas. :)
> 
> The days will start to skip a bit here and there from now on, mainly because not every day will be worthwhile. ^.^ 
> 
> Next chapter, Sunday's date!


End file.
